4ever
by animal.cracker.assassinator
Summary: song fic to the song 4ever by The Veronicas, slightly humorus, slightly romantic, completely odd, pairing: ShikaTemari


Hey

**Hey! I am gonna say it now, yes I am a lazy ass so I decided to write a song-fic about my twin from another planet, aka Shikamaru. I know it has been a while since I last updated so I felt bad, yes another shocker I do actually have a conscience. I want to warn you I just put this together really fast because of my lack of stories so if it sucks I am sorry this was the first idea that popped into my head…enjoy?**

Shikamaru was walking with Chouji, Ino and Asuma. They were all going to train even if it was later than they had originally planned. All the while Temari watched them walk by knowing that they were heading to train, and thought about if she should say what she wanted too. 'Ah the heck with it' the wind mistress though as she decided to make herself known.

"Hey Shikamaru want to train before I have to leave for Suna tomorrow" she stated, not asked

**Here we are, so whatcha gonna do?  
Do I gotta spell it out for you?  
I can see that you got other plans for tonight  
But I don't really care**

The group of ninja stopped and turned around to face her. Ino was the first to speak up and she snapped

"We're going to train right now if you don't mind" Temari smirked

"Come on Shika, I know you want to come train with me"****

Size me up you know I beat the best  
Tick tock no time to rest  
Let them say what they're gonna say  
But tonight, I just don't really care  


Shikamaru sighed, Ino fumed and Chouji and Asuma sat there watching how this was going to turn out. Shikamaru had seen this coming and put his arms behind his head in a Naruto-like way and stated

"Well you would be a good sparring opponent, but I didn't think you would need to beat me again" Ino smirked

"Off to train then" Temari frowned

"Well I guess you will always be a pathetic ninja if you only train with that blond"

**  
Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah (with you)  
Yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever  
**

Shikamaru sighed, this was getting out of hand. Ino was furious

"THAT BLOND!! I AM TEN TIMES BETTER THAN YOU WILL EVER BE IN ANYTHING" Temari smirked waiting for this comment

"That's not what Shikamaru said the other night" Ino was getting even angrier by the second

"What do you mean by the 'other night'?"

**  
I've seen it all I've got nothing to prove  
Come on baby just make your move  
Follow me let's leave it all behind tonight  
Like we just don't care  
**

Temari was fully enjoying herself now.

"Well I guess you're not that important if he didn't tell you" Ino exploded with rage, grabbing Shikamaru's collar and holding him off the ground

"Shikamaru Nara, just what the hell is she talking about?!"

**  
Let me take you on the ride of your life  
That's what I said all right  
They can say what they wanna say  
Cause tonight, I just don't even care  
**

Temari watched as Shikamaru was struggling to break away from this slightly awkward conversation. She decided to tell Ino just what she didn't know

"Shikamaru is amazing and he lost something"

Immediately Ino, Chouji and Asuma were confused. Asuma was the first to understand

"So that's why you held us up for training"

**  
Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah (with you)  
Yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever  
**

Shikamaru was blushing like crazy now and Ino and Chouji had finally caught on. Temari was thoroughly enjoying this.

"So are you coming to spar with me or not" Ino was stumped and let go of Shikamaru

"You troublesome woman" He started walking over towards her "Let's go I guess"

**  
Let's pretend you're mine  
(We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah)  
You got what I like  
(You got what I like, I got what you like)  
Oh come on  
Just one taste and you'll want more  
So tell me what you're waiting for  
**

As they started walking towards a different set of training grounds Shikamaru slung his arm over her shoulders

"You realize I am going to have to make you pay for that back there" Temari laughed

"It was the only way I could get you away" Shikamaru nodded

"But did the lie have to be that embarassing"

**  
Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah (with you)  
Yeah, yeah  
So come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever  
**

Temari stopped walking, turned to face him and leaned close to his ear

"Who said it was a lie?" Shikamaru was confused

"We never did anything"

**  
Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah (with you)  
Yeah, yeah  
So come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever**

Temari smiled

"Who says it isn't a lie as of tomorrow" Shikamaru smirked having had this all planned out yesterday

"Well I am still ahead of you" he says as he pulls out a key card for the hotel they just walked up to.

**Soooo? How was it? I need an honest opinion about it because I need to know if you like this style of writing or not. And now for a surprise guest to tell you a special phrase**

**Gaara: why am I the special guest if I don't even approve of what was written?**

**Because I say so now say the phrase**

**Gaara: Fine then, push that purple button on the bottom of the page and review**


End file.
